Sigamos con lo nuestro
by Meloo
Summary: TERMINADO! Después del beso entre Ginny y Draco, ¿qué pasará? La amistad es una de las cosas más importantes.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I 

Juntos por siempre.

Nos habíamos quedado en…

-Draco… perdona… yo también te amo, pero lo nuestro es **un amor imposible**

Y lo besó en la boca frente a todos, dejándolos con la boca abierta.  
Primero se odiaban, después se hicieron amigos¿y ahora se amaban?  
¿Qué pasaba?

Ella le sonrió y se fue dando saltitos hacia su mesa.  
Por suerte no estaban ni su hermano ni Harry.  
Pero su alegría no duró mucho y llegaron.  
Los murmullos todavía estaban.

Ella les dirigió una sonrisa y siguió comiendo.  
Hermione estuvo atenta a todo lo que hizo la pelirroja y todos hubieran visto su sonrisa si no estuviera tapada por un libro que estaba leyendo. Tenía que estudiar, faltaban cuatro meses pera los EXTASIS.

Los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros a ver a Ginny y empezaron a devorar la comida.  
Ron pensaba que a Ginny se le había pasado el enojo, hasta minutos antes se lo había dicho a Harry. Cuanto se equivocaba.  
Ella se fue con su sonrisa y sus saltitos fuera del Salón y Ron miró a Hermione confundido.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?- Ella estaba absorta en su lectura y no levantó la vista-Hermione… ¡Hermione!  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?  
-No lo sé- y volvió la vista al libro.  
-Vamos, por supuesto que tú lo sabes.  
-Pues no.

El la miró ofendido y miró la comida. No tenía hambre.  
Se levantó y se fue dejando a Harry solo.  
-Se besó con Malfoy¿verdad?

Ella levantó una ceja¿Cómo podía Harry saberlo si él había ido tarde a desayunar?

-Que haya llegado tarde no significa que no deba saber. Ahora dime¿es verdad?  
-Si.

Él abrió los ojos, se levantó y se fue masticando tristeza.

¿Cómo podía saberlo? A no ser que…

En los terrenos se encontraba Draco pensando.  
'_Un amor imposible_ … ja… tiene razón. Que imbécil fui. ¿Por qué me tenía que venir a enamorar de ella? Lo peor es que estaba todo Slytherin viendo… y mi padre se enterará pronto. Me sorprende que no me haya mandado una carta.'

Su padre había escapado de Azkaban esas vacaciones y no había sabido nada de él.  
Como leyendo sus pensamientos, una lechuza se posó al lado de él, dejó una carta y se fue volando. Draco la vio batiendo sus alas hasta que se dejó de ver por el horizonte.  
Suspiró y agarró la carta.

_Hijo:  
Me has decepcionado. Creía que eras del bando que ganará, del lado oscuro. Veo que estaba equivocado. Pero no te preocupes, cuando sea la guerra final, nuestro señor vencerá a Potter y, porqué no, a la Weasley que te tiene de la cabeza, al parecer. Draco, hijo mío, quítate a esa chica de tu cabeza, como mucho úsala para divertirte pero jamás te enamores. Sino mírame a mí. Jamás amé a tu madre, siempre jugué con ella. Y soy bastante exitoso, déjame decirte.  
Así sin más, se despide,  
Tu padre._

**¡BASTARDO!**

Eso pensó antes que una chica se sentara a su lado. Rápidamente escondió la carta.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo titubeando cuando su vista se topó con la de Ginny.  
-Vine a hablar.  
-Oh… pues habla, entonces.  
-Seguro que te habrá sorprendido que te haya besado… es que me di cuenta que te amo, que me enamoré de mi antiguo enemigo, el que fue primero mi amigo y luego el mejor. No sé ni cómo, ni dónde ni cuándo… Pero me enamoré… siempre te miraba¿sabes? Aunque no parezca… desde que empezamos a hablar… y cuando me enamoré… no se, pero yo estaba confundida. Siempre que te veía, te quería ir a abrazar y besarte. Pensaba que me gustaba Harry, como sabrás… pero cuando te veía, sentía a las mariposas volar en mi estómago… yo vi en ti algo que nadie vio, Draco, vi a una persona que siente, aunque no lo demuestre.

Él sonrió y narró su historia.

-Yo también… yo también siempre te veía… ahí con Potter, tan felices. ¿Te acuerdas que siempre nos chocábamos? Yo lo hacía apropósito, para poder rozarte, para hacer que me grites, que me hables, a pesar que lo hagas con odio… Al principio, pensé que estaba loco, claro… ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Pero como tú, no sé ni cómo, ni dónde ni cuándo me enamoré de ti… te amé en silencio por mucho tiempo, más del que te imaginas. Sin embargo no podía demostrar sentimiento alguno, mi padre me mataría. Es más, me acaba de mandar una carta. Pero yo también lo sé ¿Sabes? Nuestro amor es imposible. Mi padre quiere matarte, Gin… y yo no quiero eso. Prefiero a mi antes que a ti.

Con ese discursito, ella estaba que derramaba mares de lágrimas.  
El rubio le secó la cara y le dio la carta.

A penas la terminó de leer, se lanzó a los brazos del chico.  
Si lo de antes era llorar, lo de ahora era muchísimo peor.

-Draco… sigamos con esto, no me importa nada. Yo te amo y nadie lo va a impedir. Ni tu familia ni la mia. Jamás dejaré de amarte. Draco… sigamos con esto hasta el final.

Draco le levantó el rostro y la besó en los labios apasionadamente.

-Juntos hasta el final- susurró acariciando la espalda de la pelirroja al terminar de besarse.

-¿Sabes qué¿Recuerdas esa frase que me habías dicho¿La de que cuando me sienta mal por la persona de la que estoy enamorado las lágrimas me iban a salir solas? – Ella afirmó con la cabeza – ayer me pasó eso.  
-Oh… ¿te pusiste a llorar por mí?  
-Así es.  
-¿No era que eso no era de hombres?  
-Pues… parece que sí… tú tienes la culpa… ¡tú me hiciste llorar!  
-Si, pero porque me amas con todo tu corazón.  
-Si… ¡pero igual es tu culpa!  
-Déjalo así mejor…

Y lo besó y se quedaron toda la mañana así.

* * *

La segunda parte de esta trilogía!  
Espero muchas críticas! )  
Un besoo! 


	2. A Escondidas

Capítulo II.  
A escondidas.

Por la tarde, se despidió de Draco y fue a la sala común. Allí encontró a Hermione, Harry y Ron. Este último ni la miró cuando se sentó al lado de la castaña.  
-Uff… tengo sueño…  
-Ginny¿Puedo hablar contigo?- el que habló fue Harry y parecía serio.  
-Si, claro -Vamos a caminar mejor.  
-Bien. Adiós Hermione.

Dicho esto salieron por el retrato.  
-Bien¿Qué tienes para decirme?  
-Que… pues te quiero pedir perdón.  
En ese momento la chica estaba bostezando, pero eso le dejó sin aire.  
-¿Qué?- dijo entrecortadamente.  
-Que si, que te quiero pedir perdón por como me tomé las cosas entre tú y Malfoy. Desde un principio me parece que yo arruiné las cosas. Y bueno… si crees que Malfoy es lo mejor para ti y estás feliz, pues yo también lo estoy. Ahora, te aviso cuatro cosas. Uno, tengan cuidado con Ron, el seguro que no se lo tomará tan bien como yo. Dos, ojalá que Malfoy te sepa apreciar. Tres¿confías en Malfoy plenamente? –Ella asintió- Y cuatro¿amigos? - él le extendió la mano, sin embargo ella le rechazó. Sorprendiendo aún más al chico, ella lo abrasó.

Él le sonrió y ella también.

-Y¿qué tal las cosas con Parvati?  
El sonrió. –aún no hablamos.  
-¿Y a que esperas?  
-No se, calculo que esperaba hablar contigo.  
-Pues ya hablaste, así que ve YA .  
-Si, señora.

Con un ademán de saludo, el pelinegro se fue hasta donde estaban Lavander y Parvati y Ginny sonrió.

Estaba viendo el lago cuando su vista se volvió negra.

Unas manos le tapaban los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?-dijo la voz.  
-Mmm… ¿Dean?  
El dueño de las manos las sacó horrorizado.  
Ella rió.  
-¿En verdad me confundiste con él?  
-Por supuesto que no Draco, estaba bromeando.  
-Más te vale. ¿Que hablabas con Potter?  
-Cosas entre él y yo.  
-Vamos, cuéntame.  
-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-¡Nooo!  
-¡Vaamos!  
-Somos amigos.  
-Solo eso… ¿verdad?  
-Por supuesto¿por quien me tomas?  
-Por nadie. Pero no creo que solamente hayan hablado de eso.

Ella no sabía si decirle o no. Al fin de cuentas, se iba a enterar por los rumores.

-Lo estaba ayudando con Parvati. A estas horas ya deben ser novios.  
-¡Oh! Eres mi celestina preferida.

Ella le golpeó el brazo cariñosamente.

-Dentro de dos semanas es navidad¿te quedas o te vas a tu casa?  
-Mmm… no sé… seguramente hoy mi madre mandará una carta diciéndome, siempre me manda por estas fechas. ¿Y tú?  
-Me quedo… no tengo a donde ir, ahora que mi madre está vigilada, no tengo ganas de estarlo más que aquí-contestó él.  
-Ah bien… si nos quedamos, hay menos gente, mejor-sonrió ella pícaramente. El sonrió.  
-Creo que ya es la hora de cenar¿vamos?  
-Si.  
Se levantaron, entraron al castillo, fueron al Gran Comedor se fueron a sus respectivas mesas.  
Ya estaban todos, cuando de pronto, McGonagall se levantó y todos se callaron.  
- Quiero informarles a todos que este año se celebrará un baile en navidad. Éste será para desde quinto hasta séptimo. Como en el que fue hace tres años, los que quieran, pueden invitar a alumnos de años menores de quinto. El baile será por parejas y pueden ir vestidos como quieran, por eso en la lista que mandamos a principios de año, no figuraba la túnica de gala . –Y así dio por concluido el discurso la directora.

Ginny volteó y cruzó su mirada con Draco.  
Ambos sabían que no podían ir juntos, así que se miraron con tristeza.  
Ginny se colocó correctamente y vio a Harry, que parecía haber llegado justo para el discurso. Tenía cara enfadada.

-¿Qué pasó?  
-Todas son unas histéricas.  
-¿Quiénes?  
-Las mujeres¿Quiénes van a ser, sino?  
-Primero, no todas somos así. Segundo, no me trates así que no te hice nada yo. Y tercero¿Qué te pasó?  
-Parvati primero se me hizo la histérica, pero cuando fui a hablar con ella, me dijo que ya tenía un novio.  
-A veces pasa, no te preocupes…  
-Bueno. En todo caso… ¿vas al baile conmigo?  
-Claro-ahora bajó la voz-no puedo ir con Draco, estamos escondiéndonos. Aunque creo que no somos muy disimulados.  
-Hagan el esfuerzo. Por no poder ir al baile juntos y porque si, no son para nada disimulados.

Al terminar la cena, Ginny estaba hablando con una chica de su curso, Patricia McFarland, cuando vio pasando a Draco.  
Se despidió de la chica y lo alcanzó.

-Voy con Harry al baile.  
-Voy con Pansy al baile.  
Los dos habían dicho su correspondiente frase en el mismo momento.  
Se miraron mal mutuamente.  
-¿Con Parkinson?  
-Si. Mi padre la aceptará. No me queda otra. ¿Con Potter¿No estaba con Patil?  
-Parece que tiene novio. Y, además, es mi amigo. Quieras o no. Yo estoy segura que no le intereso más. Pero no podría decir lo mismo de Pansy.  
-Ya te lo dije. No me queda otra.  
-Bien… pero igual podemos bailar juntos aunque sea un baile¿no?  
-Obvio.

Hablaron unas palabras más, se despidieron y cada uno fue a su sala común.

* * *

Segundo Capítulo!  
Saqué el nombre Patricia McFarland del libro _La chica que amaba a Tom Gordon_ de **Stephen King** (el cual leí el otro día y me encantó) 

Gracias a Ana, Morganna Riddle y Replika por dejar su review!

Un beso!

CRITIQUEEENN!  
no les cuesta nada!

Adióóóóóóóós!


	3. La Tortura Comienza

Capítulo III 

La tortura comienza.

Mmm… ¿cómo se vestiría?  
¿Disfraz?.. No… seguro que iría todo Hogwarts así. Aprovecharían la salida a Hogsmeade que se hacía el día anterior para ir.

Igual, seguro que se quedaría con lo peor.

Todos van a ir y se van a matar como muggles para los mejores.

¡Ahí está!  
_¡Muggles!_

Mmm… un Jean… y esa remera que todas dicen que tan bien le queda.  
Y sus Converse azules, fijo está.

Igual, todavía tenía tiempo.

Era en una semana.

Y esa semana pasó rápidamente.

No pasaron muchas cosas.  
Draco y ella casi no se habían visto y cuando lo hacían se dirigían sonrisas, pero discretamente.  
Con su hermano casi no hablaba y había fortalecido su amistad con Patricia Mcfarland pero Hermione seguía siendo su inseparable.  
Se había vuelto a hablar con Luna Lovengood quien, lo que iba del año, andaba pasando desapercibida por todos.

Se estaba cambiando para el baile.  
Se iba a poner una remera celeste que era de esas que no le tapaba los hombros con una musculosa blanca abajo ya que la remera que se ponía arriba era medio transparente.  
Un Jean común y sus Converse.  
Se miró al espejo y se le gustó como iba.  
Buah, le encantó.

Todas sus compañeras de habitación estaban corriendo histéricas arreglándose y ella en cinco minutos ya había terminado lo que ellas hacían en dos o tres horas.  
Bajó y vio a Harry esperándola.

Al parecer, no era la única con la idea de ir de muggle.  
Iba bien guapo.

Él la vio bajar y sonrió de manera amistosa.

-¿vamos? – dijo él y salieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Llegaron y no había casi nadie.  
Habían corrido las mesas a los costados y las luces todavía estaban prendidas.  
En la mesa de los profesores, todos estaban hablando.  
Se sentaron y empezaron a hablar de nada y de todo a la vez.  
De pronto se apagaron las luces y se dieron cuenta que el salón ya estaba lleno.  
La banda presente estaba tocando una música animada y la mayoría ya estaba bailando.

Ginny buscó con la mirada a su príncipe rubio y lo encontró bailando con Pansy.  
Se le subieron los celos a la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, sólo lo hace para que no los descubran.  
-Si, pero agradecería que no lo haga, igual. En fin… vamos a la pista.  
-Si-dijo temeroso el pelinegro. Después del desastre de cuarto año, se había jurado no tratar de bailar nunca más. Bueno, capaz en su boda… si vivía para ello.

La canción terminó justo cuando iban a comenzar a bailar así que empezaron junto con ésta.  
Ginny lo guiaba y él la seguía.

Estuvieron así largo rato… una o dos horas sin parar.  
Pararon cuando iban a empezar las canciones lentas.

Todavía no había bailado con Draco.

Lo buscó y lo encontró enseguida.  
Pero rezó no haberlo echo.

La estaba besando… y de que forma.  
_Se la estaba **comiendo**_

Ginny hizo como si no hubiera visto nada y se paró a buscar ponche.

_De nuevo no voy a sufrir… no, de nuevo no… no me importa, no me importa… no me importa. Me voy a la sala común… no hay nada más para ver_.

Pero cuando iba a darse vuelta e irse, una mano la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas, princesa?-esa voz era del rubio.  
-A mi sala común.  
-Todavía no bailamos.  
-Ni vamos a bailar, lo nuestro o lo que haya sido terminó.  
-¿Qué¿Por qué?  
-Porque ibesaste/i a Parkinson¿te parece poco?  
-Ella me besó.  
-Yo te vi, Drakito, no trates de engañarme.  
-¿También viste que mientras me besaba, yo la estaba empujando¿Viste que cuando terminó, yo la empujé y le grité de todo?

Uh…  
No lo había visto.  
Y él lo notó en su cara.

-Pues parece que no, Ginny. Y yo jamás te traicionaría…

Bailaron y bailaron toda la noche hasta que terminó el baile.  
Por la mañana, Ginny vio una lechuza en la ventana y vio que era para ella.  
Era de su padre.

**Ginebra:**

**Estoy decepcionado.  
Me enteré de tu beso con Draco Malfoy y la verdad es que me pareció que te había educado para elegir entre la gente buena y la mala.  
Evidentemente, no entendiste bien.  
Eso no estaba en mis planes. /b**

_hey, dad, look at me _

_think back, and talk to me _

_did i grow up according to plan? _

_and do you think i'm wasting my time _

_doing things i wanna do? _

_but it hurts when you disapproved all along _

_and now i try hard to make it _

_i just wanna make you proud _

_i'm never gonna be good enough for _

_you can't pretend that i'm alright _

_and you can't change me_

**Pensé que eras mi nena, que eras perfecta.  
Me equivoqué.**

_'cause we lost it all _

_nothin' lasts forever _

_i'm sorry i can't be perfect _

_now it's just too late _

_and we can't go back _

_i'm sorry i can't be perfect _

**Todos los días de ardua enseñanza se fueron…  
No sirvieron para nada. Y me di cuenta que perdí mi tiempo.**

**Arthur Weasley.**

_i try not to think _

_about the pain i feel inside _

_did you know you used to be my hero? _

_all the days you spent with me _

_now seem so far away _

_and it feels like you don't care any more _

_and now i try hard to make it _

_i just wanna make you proud _

_i'm never gonna be good enough for you _

_i can't stand another fight _

_and nothing's all right_

Ginny no lo podía creer…  
Su padre siempre había sido su héroe.  
Todos los días lo pensaba, siempre a todo momento…

_'cause we lost it all _

_nothin' lasts forever _

_i'm sorry i can't be perfect _

_now it's just too late _

_and we can't go back _

_i'm sorry i can't be perfect _

Ella no podía ser perfecta…  
Pero lo intentaba, por su padre.  
Quería ser como él quería que quisiera.  
Le salió mal…

_nothing's gonna change the things that you said _

_and nothing's gonna make this right again _

_please don't turn your back _

_i can't believe it's hard just to talk to you _

_but you don't understand _

Nada iba a cambiar lo que había dicho.  
Nada.  
_'cause we lost it all _

_and nothin' lasts forever _

_i'm sorry i can't be perfect _

_now it's just too late _

_and we can't go back _

_i'm sorry i can't be perfect_

Se quedó todo el día así.  
Releyendo la carta de su padre, llorando…  
Por suerte, ese día no había clases, todos estaban cansados por el baile.  
No salió de su habitación.

Cuando Hermione entró preocupada y la vio, casi se desmaya.  
Trató de consolarla, pero no pudo.

Quiso llamar a Draco, pero Ginny no quería salir y él no podía entrar a la sala común.

Finalmente la pelirroja se durmió y ella se fue.

Ya Ginny estaría mejor y desahogada para el día siguiente...

Ahora… ¿quién le habrá dicho?  
¿Ron?

Cuando estaba pensando en él lo vio.

-Ron¿podemos hablar?  
-Si, claro.

Ella lo apartó y le dijo: -¿Tú le contaste algo a tu padre o madre?  
-¿Sobre que?  
-Sobre Ginny.  
-No.-y parecía sincero- ¿Por qué¿Le mandaron una carta?  
-Si. Tu padre.  
-¿Qué decía?

Y ella se lo contó y el se sorprendió.  
Su padre jamás hacía eso.

-Me parece que yo les voy a mandar una… no la puede dejar destrozada.  
-No, Ron… no hay que mandarle la carta. Sino la ira va a subir y va a pensar que Ginny te lo contó.  
-¿Y que hacemos?  
Por primera vez no sabía. –Nada- dijo y se sentaron a pensar.

* * *

Medio tristongo..

_Perfect_ de **Simple Plan**

Agradezco a los que me criticaan!

Y a los que no lo hicieron, háganlo, no les cuesta nada :)

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Buscando la verdad

Capítulo IV 

Buscando la verdad.

Se despertó temprano y entró a ducharse.  
Ya estaba tranquila…

Bueno, más o menos…

No es normal que un padre te envíe una carta así diciéndote que le decepcionaste.

Sin embargo…  
Se acordó de una conversación que había tenido en su primer año en el colegio…  
Cuando Harry había destruido el diario de Tom Marvolo Riddle, es decir, Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más temido en muchos años.  
Sus padres… habían hablado con ella cuando salieron del despacho del difunto director Albus Dumbledore, donde le dirigieron unas palabras que siempre, desde hacía ya casi cinco años, recordaba.

"_Hija… pase lo que pase… siempre vamos a estar orgullosos de ti, siempre te vamos a querer… levanta la cara y no te preocupes por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… no temas por él… ni por nadie más… el camino… el camino que tu elijas si para ti es el correcto… nosotros siempre te apoyaremos, y claro esta, te querremos…así que trata de olvidar lo que recién te pasó y recuerda por siempre mis palabras, mi nena, porque dentro de unos años, cuando sientas que nadie te comprende, quiero que te acuerdes que siempre me vas a tener… a mi y a tu madre_"

Abrió los ojos que tenía cerrados por el shampoo que estaba pasándose por la cabeza…

iÉl me dijo que siempre me apoyaría… siempre cumple sus promesas para conmigo…/i

Se terminó de bañar, se secó y salió.  
Y fue a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo.

Tocó la puerta pero nadie le contestó.  
Optó por entrar.  
Divisó cinco camas.

En tres de ellas, las ocupaban Dean, Seamus y Neville… cada uno en una cama, obviamente.

Las otras dos, estaban cerradas por la cortina.  
Abrió una y vio a Harry en boxers… casi se le cae la baba…  
La cerró y se dirigió a la otra.

Cuando la abrió, vio una cabellera pelirroja que claramente pertenecía a su hermano.  
Le golpeó suavemente el brazo pero él ni se inmutó.  
-Ron…-dijo en voz baja, pero ocurrió lo mismo que antes-Ron-dijo esta vez con voz clara, pero no pasó nada-¡Ron!-gritó y no sólo él, sino que también Harry se despertó y abrió el dosel de su cama.

-Ginny… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-dijo el chico de la cicatriz en la frente.  
-Tengo que hablar con Ron… Ron, escucha, tengo que hablar contigo.  
-Ya escuché cuando se lo decías a Harry… ¿qué quieres?  
-Que me ayudes a averiguar quién me mandó la carta.  
-¿No había sido papá?  
-No creo que haya sido él… jamás me diría algo así él…  
-Es verdad… Bueno, sal de la habitación y espera que me cambie.

Ella asintió y salió de la pieza.

Se sentó en el pasillo y esperó.  
Finalmente salió.

-¿De quién sospechas?

¿De quién sospechaba?  
De nadie.

-No se.  
-¿Cómo que no sabes?  
-Es que no tuve tiempo para pensar en eso…  
-¿Y si fue Malfoy?

Ella le miró enojada.

-Ron… en serio, no te metas entre él y yo. Yo lo quiero y el me quiere. Con eso me basta. Si a ti no te gusta… bueno, ahí tú. Pero yo le quiero y no tienes porqué decirme lo que tengo que haces¿sabes¿Te dije algo a ti sobre Lavander?  
-Lavander es pasado…  
-¿Y sobre Hermione? Digo… ella te gusta, pero yo no te digo constantemente que hacer con ella.  
-Hermione es diferente… ella es una buena persona…-y paró. Estaba viendo por detrás de Ginny y se puso colorado, acto seguido, bajó la cabeza.  
Ella se dio vuelta y vio a Hermione.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue reírse ante el sonrojo de su hermano y mejor amiga.  
Los dos la miraron frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, chicos… después los veo… ahora hablen.

-¡Eh, Weasley!-escuchó gritar a alguien cuando ella estaba caminando por el castillo. Se dio vuelta y la hermosa vista del colegio… se le arruinó gracias a que Pansy Parkinson se acercaba riendo hasta ella- ¿te gustó la carta que te mandó tu padre, no?-y soltó una carcajada-hay Weasley, Weasley… puedo parecer, pero no soy tarada-la pelirroja levantó una ceja-nono… mira si lo fuera, no le hubiera mandado una carta a Lucius Malfoy diciéndole lo tuyo con Draco¿no? Y además, diciéndole que le informe eso nada más y nada menos a tu padre… ¿el te mandó una carta, no? Ya se… apuesto lo que quieras a que decía lo muy decepcionado que estaba y todo eso, seguramente… típico de los Weasley… bueno, pobretona, ahora capaz aprendas que no tienes que meterte con los novios de otras personas… ¿te quedó claro o tengo que volver a explicártelo, traidora de la sangre?

Ella tomó una bocaza de aire y empezó a hablar.

-Parkinson… pobretona tu abuela… haz lo que quieras¿sabes? No vas a poder hacer que Draco, al que llamas i tu novio /i, deje de amarme¿sabes? Y si decía eso¿Qué¿Te importa? Me importa un comino lo que pienses… así que deja de arruinarme la hermosa vista que el castillo me da y lárgate de aquí sino quieres que te saque de los pelos…

Ella rió como lo había hecho antes y Ginny dirigió la mano hacia el cachete de ella, estampándola.

Y empezó la pelea.

Rasguños, tiradas de pelos, escupidas, golpes en partes privadas que resultaban bien dolorosas, piñas, patadas… de todo.

De pronto, apareció Draco en el medio y logró apartar a Pansy.

-¡Parkinson, como si te veo de vuelta pegándole a Ginny, juro que tu cara va a quedar más deforme de lo que estaba antes!

-Drakito… fue ella, ella empezó.  
-Ginny es incapaz de eso, así que ten cuidado.

Parkinson se fue llorando y Draco abrasó a Ginny y le besó apasionadamente.

-No te preocupes… como si se te acerca una vez más, quiero que no tengas compasión¿si?

Ella rió y asintió. Acto seguido le besó como el había hecho antes.

-Draco… ven, tenemos que hablar.

Se sentaron en un banquillo que andaba por ahí y ella empezó a contarle lo de la carta de su padre.

-¿Estás segura que fue tu padre? Digo… tu familia se jacta justamente de ser todos bien unidos y quererse demasiado… por lo que lo conozco, pienso que sería incapaz de hacer algo así.  
-Si, lo se… por eso estoy buscando las verdad sobre quien la mandó… él es imposible… jamás me diría algo así… además…-y le contó lo que le había dicho Pansy.  
-¡Que perra!  
-Tranquilízate… pero¿sabes? Estoy segura que tu padre me mandó esa carta… la letra la pudo haber copiado y después, fácil, se la contó a Parkinson y ella ya sabía lo que decía…

El pegó un puñetazo en la pared.

-¡Maldición! Lo tienen todo calculado…  
-Igualmente, diga lo que diga mi padre, o cualquier otro, yo voy a seguir amándote.

-Deberíamos cortar.

Ella pensó que era una broma.

-Lo digo en serio… no quiero que te pase nada… cortemos y sigamos con nuestra vida…

Y se fue y la dejó pasmada.

* * *


	5. Quidditch Sucio

Capítulo V.  
Quidditch Sucio 

_"Deberíamos cortar"_

Si eso quería el, bueno…  
Había mil chicos que jugaban todo por estar con ella.

Como el dijo, seguiría con su vida.

-Señorita Weasley¿me puede decir como se transforma una pluma en un espejo, por favor?-dijo Mcgonagall llamándole la atención.

Ella meditó y se dio cuenta que no lo sabía.

-Pues… no, en verdad no.  
-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor-dicho esto, la chica tuvo que soportar las miradas enfadadas de sus compañeros. Desde ese momento prestó atención toda la clase.

Cuando hubo sonado la campana, salio del aula y se cruzó en el medio del pasillo con su hermano.

-¿Y¿Alguna idea?  
-Lucius Malfoy-dijo ella simplemente.  
-¿Él¿Estás segura?  
-Si… hable con Draco y me di cuenta que era él ya que antes me había cruzado con Parkinson… además papá no es de esas personas… el preferiría decírmelo en la cara, y lo sabes.  
-Eso es verdad… bueno, entonces… ¿Qué harás?-él esperaba que ella le dijera que iba a cortar. Ni se imaginaba que cerca estaba.  
-Nada… no me importa ya-le dijo fríamente, siguió su camino y dejó a su hermano con la boca abierta.

-¡Eh, Hermione!-exclamó. La castaña se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

-¿Qué tal, Ginny?-preguntó.  
-Bien… ¿tú¿Qué tal con mi hermano?-sonrió ella de manera pícara.  
-Mmm… no sé si contarte-la pelirroja le mandó una mirada de odio- vale… quedamos en probar.  
-¿Probar qué?  
-¿Cómo que qué¡Probar entablar una relación!

Entonces ella comprendió.

-Ah… ¡Me alegro! Por fin… ya me estaba hartando que sigan así…  
-Si, a mi también… ¿Y qué tal lo tuyo con Malfoy?  
-Me cortó-dijo ella bajito.  
-Disculpa… creo que escuché mal.  
-Pues no. Cortamos.  
-¿Por qué? Tan uniditos que parecían…  
-La carta que me mandó mi padre no me la envió él… sino el papi de Draco.

Hermione abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-No me digas…  
-Pues si. Y por esa estúpida razón me cortó.  
-Bueno… pero piensa que capaz el lo hizo para protegerte…  
-¿Lastimándome más?-la pelirroja estaba bastante resentida y estaba a punto de romper lo que tenga a su alcance.  
-Si… bueno, no se… es que verás… su padre es mortífago… te puede hacer daño, y mucho.  
-¿Te piensas que me interesa?-gritó Ginny. Ya explotó y muchos de los que estaban en el pasillo principal, donde habían ido caminando mientras hablaban, se dieron vuelta. -Te tendría que interesar. Él quiere lo mejor para ti.  
-¿Y piensas que haciendo eso hace lo mejor?  
-¡Si! Prefiere que te pongas mal por él antes que te mueras o algo parecido.  
-Prefiero la muerte antes que estar sin el-gritó con todo. Ya todos armaban una ronda alrededor de las dos. No siempre las mejores amigas se gritaban así- Además¿ahora lo defiendes¿Recuerdas como te llamaba antes?  
-Si, Ginevra. Por suerte, no tengo amnesia.  
-Pues no parece.  
-Mira-dijo ella tranquilizándose y usando un tono dulce-no voy a discutir por eso…  
Ginny, tan enfadada estaba, que tenía más cerca a Hermione, entonces se descargaba con ella y le llevaba la contra.  
-¡Yo sí!  
-Bueno… entonces ve escogiendo bien a quien gritarle, por que yo no tengo ganas de llevarme toda la bronca porque te hayan cortado a TI. Porque por si no lo recuerdas a TI te cortaron y yo no tengo la culpa…

Ginny se quedó muda.  
Entonces, antes de salir corriendo y llevarse a todos por delante, empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Hermione, quién calló con todo en el piso.  
Empezó a correr y no paró hasta llegar al baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Ahí seguro que nadie le molestaría.

Cuando llegó, se sentó en el piso.  
Pero no lloró. Pensó todo rato.

Reconocía que había sido muy dura con Hermione pero ella le había hablado hirientemente.  
Y le dio en su punto débil.

-¿Tú también vienes aquí para llorar?-dijo la voz del fantasma.  
-No estoy llorando.  
-Pues parece que estás a punto.  
-No voy a llorar.

Y estuvo mucho rato pensando.  
Tanto que se quedó dormida ahí mismo y no despertó hasta las diez de la noche.  
Se levantó con pesadez del piso y se encaminó a la sala común.

Cuando llegó, vio a Hermione con su hermano y Harry.  
Pasó por al lado de ellos y subió a su habitación.

Se puso el pijama y se durmió a penas apoyó su cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

Ginny abrió los ojos.  
Se dio cuenta que desde aquel día en que había discutido con Hermione había sido hace un mes.

A ella ni la miraba.  
A Draco menos.

Se había unido mucho más con Harry y prácticamente, además de su hermano, era con el único que se hablaba.  
Él le contaba todo y ella también.

Era increíble… de novios pasaron a mejores amigos.

-Ginny apúrate que llagamos bien tarde-dijo la voz de Patricia.  
-Mmm… ¿Qué hora es?  
-Las nueve… en quince minutos entramos a clase.

Se vistió, arregló su mochila y salió con su amiga.

Cuando iban por los pasillos, varios chicos se daban vuelta para observarlas.  
Pero a ella no le interesó.

Había decidido no salir más con nadie hasta no estar preparada.

-¡Ginny!-escuchó que la llamaba una voz.

Se dio vuelta y vio a Colin Creevey corriendo hacia ella.  
Todos los miraban.

-Ginny… mmm… el sábado hay salida a Hogsmade… ¿Quieres ir conmigo?-dijo el sonrojado.  
-Oh… perdona Colin, pero mejor no. Gracias igual.  
-¿segura?  
-Si… si quieres, otro día vamos.

El sonrió y se fue como había llegado.  
Ella suspiró.

¿Cuántas veces había dicho eso?

Dirigió una mirada alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos la estaban mirando.  
Y sus ojos se chocaron con unos grises que inconfundiblemente eran de Draco Malfoy.

Ella dirigió su mirada a otra parte.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?- todos se dieron vuelta y siguieron con lo suyo. Sin embargo siguió sintiendo la mirada del rubio. Le dirigió una mirada recargada de odio y continuó su camino a clase.  
No se iba a rendir.

Aprovechó para dormir en la clase de Binns ya que se había dormido a eso de las cinco de la mañana porque se quedó conversando con Patricia.

El sonido de las campanas la despertó y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.  
Últimamente hacía eso (salvo lo de quedarse dormida, por supuesto)  
Iba de clase a clase y cuando éstas terminaban. Iba a su habitación y sólo salía para cenar.

Luego de salir de botánica, fue a almorzar.

Se sentó al lado de Harry y empezaron a hablar del partido que tenían contra Slytherin la semana siguiente.

Habían competido contra Ravenclaw y ganado por mucha ventaja.

Estaban en los vestidores. Harry había dado algunas indicaciones y les deseó suerte.

Salieron al campo a máxima velocidad.  
Ella miró con furia a los ojos grises que tanto amaba.  
Él la miró apenado.

Un momento…  
_¿Apenado?_

Pues eso parecía, sin embargo ella no se iba a dejar pasar así como así.

A penas empezó el partido, tomó control de todo y anotó un tanto.  
Sonrió y miró con superioridad a Draco.  
Él negó con la cabeza y empezó a recorrer el estadio buscando la snitch.

Cinco minutos después, el marcador iba 70-0 a favor de Gryffindor.  
Ginny le quería demostrar que no se dejaría pisotear.

-Parece que Potter vio la snitch-exclamó la voz del estadio-y Malfoy le está siguiendo.

Ginny vio que Harry se dirigía a ella y Draco también.

Vio a la pelotita con alas que volaba alrededor suyo.  
Ella se quedó quieta para que Harry la pueda agarrar.

Miró con su peor cara a su ex-novio para que él se desconcentre y lo logró. Se la quedó viendo y no se fijó cuando Harry agarró la pelota.

Ella le sonrió triunfante a Harry y lo abrasó con fuerza cuando hubieron bajado al piso.

-¡Ganamos Harry, ganamos!-gritaba ella.

Vio a Draco tirando la escoba al piso con fuerza y mirándole como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
Con odio.

Se separó de Harry y caminó hasta el rubio.

-¿Vienes a burlarte o qué?  
-¿No puedo caminar por aquí?  
-No-dijo secamente el rubio.  
-¿Estás ofendido tú¿Acaso yo te corté a ti o fue al revés? Que yo recuerde tú me dejaste con el corazón partido en muchos trozos.  
-Recuerdas bien. Pero yo no te dirigí esas miradas de odio ni hice que pierdas el partido¿o si?  
-No. Pero yo no hice que lo pierdas. Yo i sólo te miré /i.  
-No te hagas la tonta. Me miraste para que yo me desconcentre.  
-¿Y si lo hice qué?

Fijó su vista alrededor y no vio a nadie.  
Si quería, lo podía besar y nadie la vería.

-Que no tenías porqué hacerlo. Hice lo mejor por ti. No quería que mi padre te lastimara.  
-¿Y pensaste que cortándome harías bien?  
-Mi padre no hizo nada¿o si?  
-No me importaba lo que haya o haga tu papi. Yo te amaba y no lo supiste apreciar.

Él tragó ruidosamente.  
_¿Lo i amaba?_  
¿Ya no?

-Así que Draco, si me hiciste. Me dañaste mu…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar.

Él la estaba besando apasionadamente.  
Y ella le correspondía.

Cayeron al pasto y siguieron besándose.

Él metió su mano por la blusa y empezó a tocarle el vientre.  
Llegó a su pecho y ella le detuvo.

-No quiero que sea acá… nos podría ver cualquiera.

El retiró su mano, sonrió y se levantó.  
Extendió su mano, ayudó a levantarla y agarró su escoba.

Cuando ella agarró la suya, le siguió a él en el castillo.

Pasaron tres veces por el mismo pasillo hacia la sala de los Menesteres y apareció una puerta.  
Luego hicieron lo propio.


	6. ¡Perdóname!

Capítulo VI 

¡Perdóname!

Sonrió y buscó el cuerpo de Draco sobre la cama a tientas.  
Como no lo encontró, abrió los ojos y los fijo en una carta que estaba a su lado.

"**Olvídate lo que pasó esta tarde. No quiero volver a tener nada contigo**"

Ella miró con furia el papel, le hizo un bollo y lo tiró con fuerza al suelo.  
Se vistió y salió de la habitación rápidamente.  
Claro que lo iba a olvidar.  
Y no solo lo que había pasado, sino que también a él.

-Ginny, Ginny¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Harry a penas ella entró en la sala común de su casa.  
-Caminando¿porqué?  
-Desde que terminó el partido nadie te vio… ¿Pasó algo con Malfoy?  
-¿Malfoy? Ah… no, nada. ¿Por qué?  
-Como vi que te acercabas a él y no venías con nosotros…  
-Si, pero me fui en seguida.  
-Bueno… ¿Quieres cerveza de mantequilla?  
Ella asintió y se llevó la botella a la boca.  
-¿Sabes? Pienso que deberías hablar con Hermione.  
-Ni loca…  
-Ya reconociste que te habías pasado con ella.  
-Puede ser… pero ella también y yo no voy a ser la primera en hablar.  
-Si tú no hablas, ella tampoco lo hará y su amistad se irá más a pique.

Ella puso una mirada de impaciencia y fue junto con la castaña que estaba sentada en un sillón.

-Hermione… la otra vez me pasé, lo reconozco.  
Hermione empezó a lagrimear-Ginny… no sabes cuanto esperé para que me digas eso… yo también me pasé… fui muy dura al decirte eso.  
-¿Amigas entonces?  
Ella asintió y se abrazaron.  
-Ahora cuéntame que pasó con Malfoy hoy.

La pelirroja, en voz bien baja para que nadie le escuche, le contó todo con lujo de detalles.  
Hermione quedó tan impresionada que se quedó en shock unos minutos y reaccionó.

-Es una bestia. Olvídate de él. Como te dije cuando andabas detrás de Harry… sal con otros chicos y olvídate de él.  
-Van a pensar que soy una fácil.  
-¿Te importa¿Qué prefieres¿Sufrir por un chico por siempre o olvidarte de él y tener buenos recuerdos?  
-Como siempre, tienes razón.  
-Lo sé, lo sé-bromeó ella.

La fiesta terminó a la una de la madrugada, donde se fueron todos agotados a sus habitaciones.

Al día siguiente, se encontró con Colin.

-¿Todavía sigue en pie la propuesta de ir a Hogsmade juntos?-dijo ella, sonriendo. Sabía que el chico diría que si. Si ella quería olvidarse de Draco, mejor era empezar ya. La salida sería al día siguiente.  
Él la miró sorprendido.  
-Claro que si-exclamó el con su habitual energía.  
-Bien… entonces¿quieres ir si o no?  
-Claro… ¿Qué te parece a las once en el vestíbulo?  
-Genial-y con un beso en la mejilla, y una leve sonrojo del chico, se fue andando tranquilamente.

-Mañana iré con Colin a Hogsmade-le anunció a su mejor amiga que se encontraba almorzando con Luna en la mesa de los leones.  
-Me parece bien, Ginny. Te olvidarás de Malfoy-susurró Luna. Ginny siempre le había mantenido al tanto de todo y esa mañana, en el desayuno, le contó lo que había pasado la tarde anterior.

Primero de marzo.  
Anteúltima salida a Hogsmade.  
Se había pasado tremendamente rápido el año.  
Dentro de cinco meses y diez días se haría mayor de edad.  
¿Qué hacía pensando en eso?  
Nada… en verdad, se debería estar cambiando.  
En quince minutos debería encontrarse con Colin en el lugar acordado.  
Se levantó con pereza y se cambió.

Se miró en el espejo."_Estás bien, no te preocupes_" dijo éste y ella le sonrió.  
Bajó y cuando se encontró con el chico, pudo divisar una mirada de odio de parte de una persona hacia él.  
Sintió la mirada gris de Draco y ella agarró del brazo a Colin.

-Estás muy bella-balbuceó él sonrojado sin notar la mirada de Malfoy.  
-Gracias-sonrió coquetamente. Con eso sabía que el rubio se derretiría y sonrió más cuando le vio estremecerse.

La pasó fenomenal.  
Se divirtió y rió como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Cuando volvieron al colegio, se entristeció al pensar que se había terminado la salida.

Al terminar de cenar, sintió como alguien la empujaba a una aula vacía, la agarraba de los brazos y la miraba con furia.

-¿Qué hacías con Creevey en Hogsmade?-gritó.  
-Tenía una cita¿algún problema? Digo… me habías dicho… o mejor dicho, escrito… que no querías tener nada conmigo y que olvide lo que pasó.

Él la seguía mirando con furia.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso?  
-¿Qué tiene que ver con qué?  
-Con que salgas con él.  
-Yo te olvidé y olvidé lo que pasó-mintió con descaro-entonces, puedo salir con quien yo quiera.  
-¿Ah, si? Yo no voy a permitir eso.  
-¿Y que vas a hacer¿Pegarle¿Amenazarle? No creo que lo hagas… no sos tan valiente como los Gryffindor… solo eres Malfoy… un estúpido tipo arrogante que cree que todos estamos a su merced y se cree mejor que los demás… eso eres, nada más.  
-¿Sabes qué? Soy un estúpido… pero por enamorarme de una pobretona como tú… ¡y ojalá no fuera Malfoy!

Ella se sorprendió y se quedó viendo un punto fijo aún cuando el se fue… ¿Por qué no quería ser un Malfoy? Pensaba que él era feliz siendo así….

Ella se sobresaltó, salió corriendo y lo alcanzó.

-¿cómo es eso que ojalá que fueras un Malfoy?  
-Estoy harto que todos crean que soy feliz así… que todos crean que no siento, que piensen que soy malo… sabes que no soy así.  
Ella asintió pero de pronto se enojó.  
-Pero no lo demuestras bien… para empezar, maltratas a todos… después, te crees superior, discriminas a los hijos nacidos de muggles… ¿sabes que ellos también tienen magia, no?

Draco tan solo bajó la mirada apenado…  
Sabía lo que hacía… pero le salía por naturaleza…

-Perdona por todo… no me olvides, por favor… no olvides lo que pasó…  
-No voy a olvidar lo que pasó, ni tampoco a ti… pero no te perdono… déjame un tiempo -Sé que me equivoqué.  
-Sé que lo sabes… adiós, me tengo que ir-y con sutileza se fue, dejando así a un Draco arrepentido de todo.

Le había dicho que no… pero ya lo había perdonado.  
Sin embargo, quería que le ruegue un poco.  
¿Qué podía hacer? La relación entre los dos era así. Un día se amaban y al otro se odiaban y peleaban como perro y gato.  
Pero igual ella le amaba. Y sabía que él, a pesar de todo lo que diga, la amaba a ella.  
No le importaba b nada /b ni b nadie/b. Si lo tendría que hacer, pasaría sobre todos para estar con Draco.  
Aunque sabía que el no pasaría sobre su padre. Sabía que le era difícil. Y ella esperaría.

Una voz la alejó de sus pensamientos.

-Precisamente te estaba buscando, Weasley. Piensas que no me di cuenta que después del partido MI Draco y tú faltaban… se exactamente qué hicieron y dónde. Yo te advertí que te alejes de él… ahora me las pagarás. ¡**CRUCCIO**!

Soltó un grito desgarrador.  
El dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo era increíble.  
Gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro y seguía gritando. Cerró los ojos y perdió la noción de todo.

Los abrió.  
Estaba todo oscuro.  
Revisó bien el lugar antes de darse cuenta que estaba en la enfermería del colegio.  
Escucho los pasos de la enfermera.

-Señorita Weasley, gracias a Dios que despierta.

-¿Qué pasó?  
-La señorita Parkinson le envió un hechizo crucitacutus. Se desmayó. Suerte que estaba Malfoy, sino quién sabría donde estaría ahora…  
-¿Qué hora es?-la mujer miró el reloj.  
-Las dos de la madrugada. Estaba esperando a que despierte. No se preocupe, ahora descanse. En la mañana le dejaré ir. Ahora duerma.  
-Gracias-a penas apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, se durmió.

A las diez de la mañana, la enfermare le dejó irse. Fue a su habitación y se quedó allí hasta el almuerzo.

Cuando entró al comedor, todos se giraron para verla.  
Se sonrojó y caminó firmemente hacia su mesa.  
Cuando empezó a escuchar los murmullos habituales, Hermione le habló.  
-Echaron a Parkinson.  
-¿Si?-esperaba que la castiguen o le bajen puntos, pero no que la echaran.  
-Malfoy le informó todo a la directora y ésta tomó medidas.

Ella sonrió embobada y pensó que ahora lo amaba un poquito más.

Dirigió una mirada a su mesa.  
El estaba conversando con un compañero.  
Como si lo hubiese llamado, giro la cara.  
Ella sonrió abiertamente y le saludó con la mano.  
El le mandó un beso.

Volvió la mirada al plato pensando.  
Todavía no le quería decir que le perdonaba.´

* * *

Hello!

Taanto tieempoo.. ?

Bueeenoo.. tengo algo para contarless...

Al final decidí, gracias a alguien (y remarco ese alguien porque no lo puedo decir... pero lo digo, SaraMeliss, persona quien... no actualiza **JAMÁS**) que van a hacer dos partes al final... asi que... estarían faltando, despues de este, claro, unos tres o cuatro capítulos sin incluir el epílogo, no?

Agradezcoo a todos por leer este fic!

Quiero mas criticaass!

Dalee... no les cuesta nada!

solamente ponen el "**GO**" donde dice : submit review. (siempre queria decirlo!)

Besooosss!

Hasta la proximaa.. que nadie sabrá cuando será.. pero seguro que va a ser cuando me aparezca en mi mail: _FF Review Alert Story: Sigamos con lo nuestro _muchas veces!.. así que ya saben... muchas criticass:):)


	7. El Comienzo de la Guerra

Capítulo VII 

El Comienzo de la Guerra.

Ese día se había levantado con una corazonada.  
Algo malo iba a pasar.  
El comienzo de algo.  
Algo que la iba a marcar siempre, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Miró a la mesa se Slytherin.  
Él no estaba.

Hacía dos meses le había dicho que no lo perdonaba… que a Parkinson la habían echado.

¿Qué le había dicho en estos dos meses?  
Nada.  
Él no le dijo nada, ella menos.  
¿Cuánto faltaba para terminar el año?  
Pues nada…  
Él se iría, ella se quedaría.

Capaz nunca más se volverían a ver y ella dejaría las cosas así.  
No le diría que lo amaba desde aquel momento en el que él se lo dijo.  
No le diría que lo había extrañado mucho.

Y así estuvo hasta la cena.  
Las clases se le hacían cada vez más insoportables.  
Todos los profesores estaban muy nerviosos este último tiempo y parecía que nadie sabía porqué.

Pero ella sospechaba.  
Sabía que algo andaba mal.

Que él desaparecía por semanas.  
Que su mejor amiga andaba muy nerviosa y que Ron trataba de calmarla a pesar de sus propios nervios cada día más notorios.  
Sabía que el día de la Guerra Final se avecinaba y que Harry se iba por ello.

Esas vacaciones…  
Hermione le había dicho que iban a destruir unas cosas llamadas "_horcruxes_".  
Pero al final no fueron.  
McGonagall un día se presentó en su casa y había hablado con su amiga, Harry y su hermano.

Ahora se daba cuenta que por eso no habían ido…

Pero… ¿para que servirían esas cosas?  
Algo que ver con Voldemort, seguro.

Ya que estaba atando cabos…  
¿Qué era lo que había hecho Harry esa tarde con Dumbledore el año anterior?  
Desaparecieron los dos y nadie nunca supo.

¿No habrán ido a destruir uno de esos cosos?

Se dirigió a él.  
Estaba hablando con su hermano.  
Lo agarró de la túnica y lo arrastró hacia un lugar apartado.

Él la miró sorprendido.  
Ella no era de hacer esas cosas, jamás.

-¿Por qué estás tan extraño últimamente¿Qué esta pasando¿Qué saben Hermione y Ron que yo no se¿Por qué no me dices la **verdad**?

¿Cómo decirle?

Para empezar…  
Todas las semanas se iba con alguien de la Orden a destruir cada horcruxe que encontraban.  
Ya habían destruido todos, salvo al propio Voldemort.  
Ginny ni sabía de la profecía…

Ella no tenía que sufrir… ella no tenía que sufrir por lo que le iba a pasar.  
Tenía toda la vida por delante.  
Él no tiene porqué arruinársela.

Todavía la amaba.  
Sabía que ella lo estaba de Malfoy… pero no controlaba sus sentimientos.  
Y, a pesar de todo, estaba feliz por ella.  
¿De eso se trata, no?

Si ella está feliz, el debería estarlo.

-Ginny… yo… no te lo puedo decir…  
Se estaba dando vuelta cuando ella le musitó-¿Es por esos horcruxes, no es cierto?

-Si.

-¿Qué son?  
-Cuando alguien como Voldemort, quiere ser como "inmortal", divide su alma en varias partes para que siempre este. Por ejemplo, cuando fue lo de el diario de Tom Riddle, ese era un horcruxe. Era un recuerdo, una parte de él. Para poder hacer eso, tiene que previamente matar a una persona. Es decir, cuando mató a alguien se volvió "impuro", entonces pudo separar su alma en siete elementos. Más o menos una cosa así¿entiendes?-dijo el porque vio su cara de asombro. Pero no era que no entendía… era que no sabía porqué justo ÉL tenía que matar a Voldemort cuando los otros podían.

-¿Por qué justo tú lo tienes que matar?

Él bufó.

-Cuando Sirius murió-un nudo se le hizo en la garganta-esa noche… Dumbledore me contó que yo estaba unido a Voldemort por una profecía… en la que decía que aquellos que habían retado tres veces al señor oscuros y su hijo naciera en la muerte del séptimo mes, el lo consideraría su igual… y que uno tendrá que matar al otro para ese uno pueda vivir. Y ese igual fui yo en vez de Neville.  
-¿Neville¿Y porqué te consideró su igual?  
-Porque yo soy de sangre mezclada y el también… su padre era muggle.

Ella no sabía nada… ¿Ahora se venía a enterar?  
La guerra estaba tan cerca…

-Ginny… yo, antes que se termine todo, debo decirte algo…  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Yo te sigo amando… y te voy a amar hasta la muerte… se que amas a Malfoy… y créeme que me gusta que estés feliz… pero creo que te lo tenía que decir… no se, tengo un mal presentimiento… como si algo malo fuera a pasarme… y creo que es el momento indicado.  
-Harry… yo también… yo también presiento que algo muy malo va a pasar…-exclamó ella asustada.

Se fue a paso rápido a cenar.  
Y así cenó.

Draco no había llegado.  
Recién llegó cuando terminó.

Salió corriendo.  
-Tenemos que hablar-dijo ella.  
-Bien, vamos, pues.

En el salón no había nadie, mejor.

-Que Draco… tengo un mal presentimiento, Harry también y…  
-¿Potter?

-Si.  
-¿Te dijo finalmente que te seguía amando, no?  
-¿Qué¿Cómo sabes?  
-Por favor… no es muy difícil darse cuenta… te mira y se le nota en la cara.

¿Cómo no lo había notado?

-Bueno el tema es que… yo no me puedo quedar sin decirte algo…  
-¿Qué lo amas y que te vas con él?-hacía suposiciones sin escuchar.  
-No… que te perdono y que te amo a ti-y dicho esto le besó sin pensar en que, capaz, ese sería su último beso.  
Y sonrió cuando él le correspondió.

-Que escena tan romántica… bueno hijo… por lo menos sé que no sos tan inútil, que sabes besar…-dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy a sus espaldas. Ellos giraron asustados.

Draco se puso frente a Ginny protegiéndola.  
-¿Qué quieres, padre?-oyó decir de la boca de él.  
-¿Qué va a hacer? Demostrar que los sangres pura somos mejores que los sangres sucias, matar a Potter… ¿y porqué no? A tu noviecita.

Sintió un escalofrió en su espalda.

-Eso jamás.

Dicho esto, se aparecieron centenares de mortífagos en la escuela.

-Potter… el comienzo de la guerra está por empezar… prepárate… porque te queda muy poco tiempo de vida-se escuchó la voz de Lord Voldemort en todo el castillo.  
Segundos después, los gritos desesperados no se tardaron en escuchar.


	8. No quiero que te pase Nada

Capítulo VIII 

No quiero que te pase nada.

-_Potter… el comienzo de la guerra está por empezar… prepárate… porque te queda muy poco tiempo de vida-se escuchó la voz de Lord Voldemort en todo el castillo.  
Segundos después, los gritos desesperados no se tardaron en escuchar._

La gente no estaba preparada para eso.

Los alumnos corrieron al vestíbulo… pero ese fue el peor error que podían haber cometido.  
Ginny logró divisar a Harry al frente de toda la masa de estudiantes.

-Potter, Potter…. ¿Todavía te encuentras triste por la muerte de Dumbledore?-dijo el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado con voz falsamente dulce.

Pero no pudo escuchar lo que el niño-que-vivió le decía porque fue jalada fuertemente por Draco.

-¿A dónde vamos?  
-A tu sala común-respondió él.

Corrieron hasta ella.  
Por suerte la Dama Gorda todavía estaba.

Ginny dijo la contraseña y entraron.

-Quiero que te quedes. Yo me voy a enfrentar a mi padre.  
-¿Qué¡Tú te quedas conmigo¡No quiero que te pase nada malo!  
-No me va a pasar nada… no te preocupes.  
-Si que me preocupe… mira si te pasa algo… ¿Qué va a ser de mi, Draco¡Yo te amo¡No te quiero perder! Si tú vas, pues yo también.  
-Ginny… es mi deber…. ¿sabes hace cuanto que estoy esperando esta oportunidad¿Sabes hace cuanto que estoy esperando poder vengarme de mi padre por todo?  
-Si… pero por favor… hazlo por mí… no me dejes-decía de modo suplicante. Sabía que Malfoy padre era más poderoso y que no tenía ningún inconveniente en matar a su hijo.

Él se quedó pensando.

-Bueno… me quedo…-el la abrazó.

Ella notaba el corazón de Draco latiendo a mil por hora.  
"_¿Por qué nadie habrá venido todavía? Seguro que ya notaron nuestra ausencia… pero es raro… Me pregunto si los de la Orden ya llegaron… ojalá que si, para poder matar a todos estos miserables… ¿Harry estará peleando con Voldemort?"_

Poco a poco, sumida en sus pensamientos, se fue adormeciendo.  
Cuando Draco se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo, la acomodó suavemente en el sillón en el que estaban antes sentados, le dio un beso en los labios, el cual capaz era el último, y se fue de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Ginny sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.  
Despertó lentamente y se dio cuenta que su chico de ojos grises no estaba.  
Después de reprocharse mil veces el quedarse dormida sin pensar que el se iba a ir, salió de la Sala Común como rato antes había hecho su amado.

-¡Draco¡Draco!-gritaba por los pasillos, pero nadie le contestaba.

Volviendo minutos atrás, cuando Draco salió de la sala, fue directamente al vestíbulo.

Llegó y vio a todos los alumnos retenidos por los mortífagos.  
Grupitos de primero que los protegía alguien de quinto.  
Los de la Orden del Fénix iban llegando y mortífagos iban cayendo.

Vio que, lamentablemente, su padre seguía en pie.

Metros más allá, Ronald Weasley se encontraba protegiendo a Hermione de Nott padre.  
Se acordó de Ginny y sintió una tristeza enorme… la dejaba sola.  
Seguro que cuando ella despierte y no lo encuentre, salía a buscarlo.  
Esperaba que para que pase eso, todavía falte.  
Bajó las escaleras y fue hasta su padre que estaba luchando con Neville Longbottom.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí… al traidor de mi hijo… Draco, yo te enseñé a diferenciar entre nuestro el lado y el contrario… ¿Y qué haces tú? Vas y te juntas con la Weasley… pero todavía tienes oportunidad… todavía puedes salvarte… únete al señor oscuro, hijo y vencerás… olvídate de esa pobretona, no vale nada.

El joven lo miró con una furia imposible de controlar.

-¿Te resistes, he? Pues bien… tú decides… ¡**CRUCCIO**!

Un dolor parecido al que había sentido Ginny dos meses atrás lo sintió él.  
A decir verdad, estaba más acostumbrado.

Desde pequeño había tenido que soportar ello.  
Sus castigos se basaban en eso.  
Maldiciones.

Si todavía recordaba su primera… cuando se había hecho amigo de una muggle.  
Tenía solo cinco años.  
A penas llegó a casa, su padre lo castigó de esa forma.  
"iNadie merece tu amistad más que los sangres puras/i.  
Él todavía no entendía porqué.  
Años después si.

Cuando su padre terminó de mandarle el hechizo, Draco cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué dices ahora?  
-Que no, padre y que no me importa si me matas.  
-¿Pero si te importe que le pase a Ginevra, no? Pues mira… la tengo ahí…-señaló arriba de las escaleras.

Ahí estaba ella.  
Con cara de dormida.  
Con todo un horrible espectáculo frente a sus ojos.  
Pelea y muerte se sentía en el ambiente.

Sus ojos se cruzaron.  
En los de los dos había miedo.  
¿Qué iba a pasar?  
Nadie lo sabía.

Él corrió hasta ella.  
La agarró de los hombros y le gritó con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces aquí¡Deberías estar donde te dejé!  
-Draco, mi amor-por primera vez decía eso… decía imi amor/i-no te voy a dejar solo jamás.  
-Yo tampoco… pero Ginny… no quiero que te pase nada.  
-Y yo tampoco a ti.

Se dieron un apasionado beso que fue interrumpido.

-Otra de sus escenitas románticas… Weasley… este es tu fin¡CRUCCIO!-volvió a repetir.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Veían como el rayo se dirigía a ella.  
Pero Draco se interpuso, llegándole a él el crucicatus. Gimió nuevamente de dolor.  
Antes de que siga, su padre mismo lo paró.

Esta vez, Malfoy hijo se quedó parado.  
No había sido tan fuerte, sin embargo, le había dolido.

-¡GINNY!-gritó una voz. Ella giró la cabeza y se encontró con su hermano a su lado, el cual había pasado por sobre la muchedumbre-Malfoy… si tratas de hacerle algo a mi hermana, vas a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver-le dijo a Lucius.

-¡Otro pobretón¿También estás de novio con este, hijo?-Ron se sorprendió… ¿de novios¿Qué quería decir?-¿Cómo, no lo sabías Weasley? Tu hermanita y mi hijo son noviecitos-Ginny sintió la sangre helarse y esquivó la mirada llena de decepción de su hermano. Él sabía que se habían besado una vez… solo iuna/i… y menos pensaba que eran novios.

Draco, mientras oía la conversación entre su padre y los Weasley, vio a una chica que se le hacía familiar.  
Y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando la reconoció.

Su padre notó esto –si, hijo, Pansy Parkinson.  
-¿Qué hace ella aquí?  
-Ella no salió de las filas de nuestro señor… así que, como buena mortífaga, vino hoy, para acabar con Potter y todos los sangres sucias, como Granger.  
-¡Nada le va a pasar a Hermione!-gritó Ron.  
Malfoy rió.  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Ronald, mírala ahora mismo, tan indefensa…-los cuatro giraron la cabeza encontrándose con una Hermione sangrante en el medio te todo el salón alborotado de gente.

Algunos alumnos ya habían desaparecido, obra, por supuesto, de los profesores y de la Orden del Fénix.  
-Potter… esta es tu muerte… ¡Avada kedavra!-gritó Voldemort, ignorando que Harry la había lanzado antes, pensando que no podía ser tan potente como para acabar con él.

* * *

No lo puedo creer!

el capitulo que tengo hecho hace taanto por fin aparecee!

Y les quiero decir que despues de este, solo faltan tres caps!

quieroo muuuuchooss revieewwss!

Hasta los 25 (en total.. yo no soy como **otros**que piden 30 reviews en un capitulo) no actualizoo:):)

Un besooo y ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo!

Adiosss


	9. No vas a ser ni de Weasley ni mío

Capítulo II.  
_"No vas a ser ni de Weasley ni mio"_

Ginny venía viendo la pelea desde antes.

Vio como, con rencor, "El Elegido", el niño-que-vivió, o simplemente Harry, mandaba la Maldición Imperdonable.

Aquella que había acabado con tantas vidas.  
Esa maldición que marcó el inicio del ojiverde.  
Y su fin.

Aquella que ella, Ginny Weasley, iba a revivir todos los días con tristeza en su cabeza.

Vio como Voldemort reía… no se imaginaba que un chico de diecisiete años podría matarlo a él, el mago mas temido en las últimas décadas.

Pero se equivocó.

-Potter… esta es tu muerte… ¡**Avada kedavra**!-gritó Voldemort, ignorando que Harry la había lanzado antes, pensando que no podía ser tan potente como para acabar con él.

Según los cálculos de Ginny, debería de haberse activado el iPriori incantatem/i en el cual, las dos varitas que contienen el mismo núcleo (según lo que ella sabía, de la misma cola del antiguo fénix de Dumbledore, Fawkes), no funcionarían. Aunque sus dueños las obligaran a pelear, tendría un efecto muy extraño, el cual ella no sabía con exactitud.

Pero parecía que esta vez, no había pasado.

Voldemort cayó y Harry también, cuando cada maldición chocó contra el que iba dirigido.

Tom, como ella lo llamaba cuando escribía en el diario de él, murió.

Harry, sin embargo…

-_Ginny… l-lo… sie-ento…Te amo… adiós_-alcanzó a decir. Ella sintió que la sangre se le helaba nuevamente.

Se levantó con furia sostenida. Vio como su hermano y Draco peleaban contra Lucius.

Hermione seguramente estaba desprotegida.

Todavía los mortífagos estaban, aunque eran pocos.

Bellatrix Lastrange peleaba con Hermione.  
La fuerza de las dos era pareja.

Finalmente, después de ir a ayudar a su amiga, lograron que Bellatrix esté lo más debilitada posible.

-¡**Avada kedavra**!-resonó nuevamente en el salón y reconoció inmediatamente esa voz como la de Draco Malfoy.

Sus ojos se lo confirmaron.  
Ahí estaba él.

Asesinando a su padre.  
Ginny sabía que su amado lo hacía por ella y por el. Ahora nadie iba a intervenir entre los dos.

Aunque sea costoso para Draco superarlo, ella le iba a ayudar en todo.

Mientras su hermano ayudaba a Hermione quien estaba llorando por la muerte de Harry, ella fue a abrazar a su adorado novio.

Draco la vio.  
Estaba con la túnica rota, llena de raspones y sangre.  
Sangre de ella… no había salido ilesa.

Él tampoco estaba muy limpio.  
Estaba casi igual que ella, pero con una superficial cicatriz en el cachete de la que salía mucha sangre.

Ginny le limpió con la manga de la camisa.

-Que lindos…-exclamó la voz burlona de Pansy Parkinson.

Draco, instintivamente, se puso delante de Ginny para protegerla.

-¿Qué quieres, Pansy?-Ginny, atrás de Draco, miraba con odio a la chica de ojos azules.  
-A ti-respondió ella simplemente.  
-Jamás me tendrás, entiéndelo.

Y empezaron un duelo.

Ginny, sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, se escabulló detrás de Pansy.  
Se tiró sobre ella y cayeron al piso.

**Momentos antes, cerca de allí…**

Hermione lloraba sobre el cuerpo ya sin vida de su mejor amigo, Harry.

Su novio, Ron, estaba a su lado abrazándola.

Sin que ella lo notara, de sus ojos también caían lágrimas.  
Harry… su mejor amigo… muerto.

Se puso a recordar la primera vez que lo había visto… hace seis años y medio... en la estación King Cross.

¿Quién iba a pensar que ese chico bajito y con gafas iba a ser el famoso Harry Potter y su mejor amigo?  
Se acordó su primer viaje en el expreso.

Ahí mismo habían pasado tantas cosas…  
Como, por ejemplo, conocer a Hermione, de la que no tuvieron una buena impresión en el principio.

Todos los años…  
La piedra Filosofal, La cámara de los Secretos, Sirius, Lupin, El Torneo de los Tres Magos, la ED, la muerte de Sirius, la de Dumbledore… y ahora esto.

Cuando Harry murió, una parte de él mismo, Ronald Bilius Weasley, se fue con él.

Hermione sabía que Ron lo lamentaba un poco más que ella... él lo había conocido primero, habían compartido más cosas… y sentía que tendrían que apoyarse entre los dos para poder seguir adelante.

-Ron, escucha… tenemos que seguir adelante… Harry murió por nosotros y por todos… no creo que le gustara que todos estemos tristes-y lo besó apasionadamente.

**En ese momento…**

Ginny, sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, se escabulló detrás de Pansy.  
Se tiró sobre ella y cayeron al piso.

Empezó a tirarle de los pelos.  
La rubia, es decir, Pansy, empezó a gritar tratando de sacarse a Ginny de encima, sin tener éxito.

-Peleando como muggle¿No, Weasley?-decía ella continuando tratando de quitársela.  
-No le vas a hacer nada a Draco… ¿me oíste?  
-La culpa está en tu mente¿no?  
-Explícate-dijo cayendo al piso parada y con varita en mano.  
-Ahora que Potter murió, tienes sólo un pretendiente.¿Te hacía sentirte superior que dos chicos te persigan, no?  
Todo un logro…-dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.  
-Harry es mi mejor amigo, que te quede claro. Y si estaba enamorado de mi… bueno, yo lo quería igual.  
-Era, Weasley _era_…

Y con un potente hechizo que Ginny no reconoció, le tiró al suelo y perdió la conciencia por unos segundos. Cuando despertó vio a Pansy Parkinson amenazando a Draco Malfoy, que había salido a defenderla cuando vio que le hacía perder el conocimiento, ya que él, cuando las dos se peleaban, estaba ayudando a Snape a reincorporarse.  
El profesor de Pociones había resultado gravemente herido a cuestas de un mortífago con el que había peleado.

Ginny veía todo borroso.

-_Draco...no vas a ser ni de Weasley ni mio_-y con la luz verde saliendo de la varita de Parkinson, Ginny se desmayó.

* * *

Ja!

Todos se quedaron 0.0

sisi, ya lo sé.

¿porqué maté a Harry?

Porque es el mejor final que debería tener hp... despues de tanto sufir, el pobre chico tendria que descansar en paz, no?

Muy a pesar que todos querramos matar a Rowling si lo hace

Faltan Dos capítulos!

Les agradezco por dejar reviews!

Un besoo!

pd: y les recomiendo una cosa... vayan a mi song-fic "_Vuelve_" .. porque esto tiene que ver :)


	10. Una de las cosas más importantes

Capítulo III.

Una de las cosas más importantes, la amistad.

Despertó confundida.

Había visto que Pansy Parkinson asesinaba a Draco Malfoy.

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

Lloró por él y por ella.

Por él... porque simplemente lo amaba... y pensar que había dejado pasar el tiempo entre los dos... si aunque sea lo hubiese aprovechado un poco más...

Y por ella, porque había arruinado su vida matando a alguien, pero más a Draco... ya que Pansy decía estar enamorada de él.

Decía... pero no lo estaba. Porque si lo estuviera, los hubiese dejado estar feliz.

Empezó a pensar en la gente... En Ron, en Hermione, en Harry... en todos.

Harry... cuando pensó de nuevo en él sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente.

Había muerto.

Había muerto como un héroe.

Destruyó a Voldemort dándole la paz al mundo mágico.

Pero un gran pesar se apoderaba de ella.

Él la amaba y se lo había dicho por la tarde y segundos antes de morir.

**Dos muertes…**

_Una_ la de su amor, su vida, su todo.

_La otra_, de su mejor amigo, su confidente, su pañuelo de lágrimas.

Se secó la cara con la sábana.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

Se sorprendió al ver que su hermano y Hermione estaban allí, cada uno en una cama.

Se levantó de la suya y fue hasta la de su mejor amiga.

Cuando se acercó, se horrorizó.

Ahí estaba su amiga toda golpeada y herida.

Tenía moretones y algunas cicatrices en los brazos.

Se fijó que su hermano estaba mucho mejor.

Cuando se iba a acercar a él, Madame Pomfrey entró a la enfermería y ella se quedó quieta.

Recordó que ningún año jamás había concurrido tantas veces como este al lugar donde estaba en ese momento.

-Señorita Weasley¿Qué hace fuera de la cama en su estado? Acuéstese ya. Su hermano y la señorita Granger están perfectamente, solamente necesitan mucho reposo, así que no se preocupe por ellos.

-Señora Pomfrey¿Sabe si Draco Malfoy murió?-dijo con un nudo en la garganta, pero la enfermera ya se había ido.

Se acostó en la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz que estaba a su lado.

Sacó un libro y leyó el título.**"Fahrenheit 451**"de _Ray Bradbury._

Como no tenía nada para hacer, empezó a leer.

Iba ya por la página 82 cuando leyó algo que le dejó pensando.

_"Eso es lo bueno de estar moribundo. **Cuando no se tiene nada que perder, pueden correrse todos los riesgos"**_

¿Acaso Harry no habrá tenido nada por perder?

El sabía a lo que se enfrentaba… se arriesgó.

Con razón… ahora entendía todo.

Esa corazonada le estaba avisando la muerte de él y de Draco.

-Ginny-escuchó que la llamaba Hermione. Al instante, todo lo que estaba pensando se esfumó y se concentró en su amiga. Fue hasta su cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de ésta-¿Estás bien¿Y Ron¿Qué pasó finalmente con Harry?

-Yo creo… creo que estoy bien, no se. Físicamente me siento espléndida… Ron todavía está durmiendo, me dijo Madame Pomfrey que ustedes dos necesitan reposo, nada más. Y Harry,… el murió, Hermione. Lo mató Voldemort¿recuerdas?

Hermione no recordaba nada desde que estaba peleando con Bellatrix… nada más.

Pero pequeñas escenas venían a su mente…y recordó todo.

Entonces…

Harry en verdad había muerto…

Debían seguir adelante, se lo había dicho a Ron…

Estaba hecha trisas.

Se fijó en los ojos de Ginny…

Sus ojos castaños estaban rojos, seguramente de llorar.

¿Qué había pasado con Malfoy¿Porque no estaba allí al lado de su novia, o, en todo caso, en ninguna cama que ocupaban alumnos desde primero hasta séptimo?

-Ginny… ¿Qué paso con Draco?

-Murió también.

-¿Cómo…?

-Pansy Parkinson… lo mató. "_No vas a ser ni de Weasley ni mio_", dijo. Vi una luz verde y me desmayé. Y ahora me desperté… y no lo vi…

-Pero Ginny, capaz estuvo o está en San Mungo o está declarando-contestó sabiamente Hermione.

-Hermione tiene razón-contestó alguien desde la puerta.

A Ginny le dio un vuelco en el corazón…pero…imposible… ella misma lo había visto morir…

-¿Qué pasa¿Es que nunca me habían visto?-Ginny se paró inmediatamente de la silla donde se había encontrado sentada y fue a abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo es qué te encuentras vivo¡Yo misma te vi morir!

-Yo tampoco sé… desperté y no había nadie… estaba seguro, me encontraba en el Bosque Prohibido. Me levanté y vine aquí, donde supuse que estaban. Caminó hasta Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza para luego depositarle un suave beso en la frente al que ella sonrió con alegría.

-No hay lógica para esto… es imposible, Harry-Si, Harry Potter había vuelto-imposible…-seguía murmurando la castaña.

-Harry, este, yo… no te amo-dijo. Por más que sea doloroso para él, no podía guardárselo por más tiempo-amo a Draco, quiero que lo entiendas-dijo suavemente.

-Está bien… creó que podré superarlo... Pero prométeme una cosa-ella asintió-si él te llega a hacer la más mísera cosa, avísame que lo mato-se abrazaron.

-Estoy soñando¿verdad?-exclamó un confundido y dormido Ron desde su cama.

-No, Ron, volví-Harry lo dijo tan naturalmente que incluso hasta Hermione se sorprendió.

-Ah, bueno… avísenme cuando despierte que fue un sueño.

-Que no, tonto. Que Harry está vivo de verdad y que no es un sueño.

-¿En serio?-Afirmaron con la cabeza-¡Wow!-Ginny negó con la cabeza. Ron iba a ser así por siempre-Acércate que no me la creo.

Lo inspeccionó tanto que ya las chicas bostezaban.

-¡Hala¡Dame un abrazo, amigo!

-¿Cómo es eso de que Hermione tenía razón?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-De que Malfoy puede estar dando declaraciones, estoy seguro que está vivo-miró hacia la puerta y sonrió.

Ginny Weasley se dio vuelta y un beso en sus labios se depositó.

Sonrió y lo profundizó.

Tan sumergidos estaban besándose, que no pararon hasta que alguien carraspeó muy fuerte.

-Perdonen… pero hay gente aquí-dijo Ron. No lo aceptaba, pero ya aceptaba a Malfoy.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí¿Qué pasó con Pansy¿Te encuentras bien¿Tienes sueño¿Fiebre?-apoyó su mano en la frente de él.

Él rió lentamente.

-No morí… todavía me vas a tener que aguantar un tiempo más… Pansy murió-la tristeza en su cara se notó. Habían crecido juntos-Estoy perfectamente. Tengo mucho sueño y no, no tengo fiebre. Lo que si… tú viste la luz verde que jamás me llegó. Alguien la mató antes.

-¿Quién?

-Su propio padre… no merecía llevar el apellido Parkinson según él. Igual, él tampoco. Lo mató creo que Ojoloco Moddy.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde y el resto de sus vidas.

Los cinco juntos, aunque nadie lo crea.

¿Quién lo diría?

Ron y Harry habían aceptado a Draco.

Pasaron los años y la amistad siguió… se incorporaron nuevas personas importantes, lugares y momentos.

Pero la amistad, la cosa más valiosa después del amor, se mantuvo a flote siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

Muchos se preguntarán que quiere decir lo de **Fahrenheit 451**, bueno, pues, me pareció algo ... mmm ... _correcto_.

¿Qué tenía para perder Harry?

Eso sintió él, despechado por Ginny.

Lo que no sabía era que en realidad, si tenía mucho.

Como Ron o Hermione, por ejemplo.

Acuérdense que falta el Epílogo.

**SaraMeliss**: si este capítulo no te "_agradó_"... pues no puedo hacer nada por ti, querida.

**M****organa R****iddle**¡Gracias siempre por criticar¿Traumada¡Pobre chica:) Espero que con éste te hayas recuperado!

**Replika**: ojalá que este capítulo también te haya gustado! No te preocupes, no va a terminar mal, ya está aquí publicado.

**tomoyosita**¡Acá está!

**Rosy**: Ya terminó la angustia! No te preocupes... no pasó tanto tiempo, no:S Rowling va a tardar muchísimo más que yo :(

**leodyn**: No lo maté! ahora vas a ver por qué...

**angie90**¡Yo no demoro tanto, verdad?

**Srita-Lunatica**: espero que sigas leyendo!

Y tambien gracias a: **ana**, **fiosol**y **flor**.

Bueno... aquí explico..

¡No podía matarlo!

¡Pobre Harry¡Me da mucha ternura! ( :) ahora mismito estoy viendo hp1 que la estan pasando por un canal en mi pais! )

Y a Draco menos... a ese rubio nadie lo mata!

A pesar de que siempre fui la tonta Harry/Ginny (y mas con el sexto libro!) este lo hize para variar un poco :)

Bueno, ojalá que les haya gustado la historia, aquí termina!

Un beso!

Dejen Reviews, sólo deben apretar en el GO. (0.o)

¡Adiós y hasta la próxima!

Por cierto...

lean mi nuevo fic, "_Un año movidito_" que se trata de los amados merodeadores y _yo_ como protagonista !


	11. Epílogo

_El futuro..._

_Año: 2001, Lugar: Mansión Malfoy, Exactitud: el jardín_

Sonrió al pequeño bulto que mecía en sus brazos.

Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas, por fin habían conseguido el fruto de su amor.

Amor, amistad, compañerismo, odio, venganza, culpabilidad, descubrimiento, soledad, desesperación, desconsertación, y más, muchísimo más, habían sentido años atrás. El mismo año que Ginny Weasley se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy y viceversa. O que Harry Potter había destruido por fin a aquel mago maligno que tanto le había arrebatado a el.

Y, ahora, todos reunidos como en familia, comían, veían que habían tenido que sentir toda esa cantidad de sentimientos para ser felices.

-Es hermoso¿verdad?-dijo Draco, quien estaba a su lado.

-Si.

-¿Y quien es mas hermoso¿Su padre o el bebe?

-Mmm... Déjame pensarlo... el bebe-draco levantó una ceja-vale, vale... los dos son hermosos

-¿Y Potter o yo?

-Harry, definitivamente.

-¿Eh¿Te volviste loca?

-Bueno, bueno... tú, tú...

-Ya lo se... sobrepaso a Potter por mucho.

-¡Eh¡Que yo soy mas lindo que Malfoy!-gritó Harry desde la punta de la mesa.

-¿Quieres pelea, Potter?-los dos rieron.

Ron, tarde como siempre, se metió.

-Malfoy, si te metes con Harry, te metes conmigo!

Silencio...

-Es increíble...-dijo Parvati.

-¿Que es increíble¡Siempre se produce la misma pelea!-dijo Hermione.

-No eso no... Que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que dejamos Hogwarts... me parece que recién ayer entre a Gryffindor.

-¿A Gryfindod voy a id yo, no papi?-preguntó el pequeño James a Harry.

-Si, James.

-Harry seguro que irá a mi casa-dijo Draco lleno de orgullo. Ginny no le dijo nada, se lo guardaba para después...

-¿Así que quieres que MI pequeño Harry vaya a la casa de las serpientes?-gruñó.

Draco sólo asintió temeroso.

-Bueno, pues lamento decirte que te equivocas-se giró en la cama y le dio la espalda.

-Bueno, está bien, irá a Gryffindor-la pelirroja sonrió. Sabía que a Draco no le gusta que se enoje con el.

Finalmente, después de un rato, se durmieron.

El rubio, pensando en que amaba mucho a la Ginny.

Y ella... pensando en que ojala que la paz que había dure mucho.

Que capaz que iba a ver un mago tenebroso peor que Voldemort en el futuro.

En el futuro...

Faltaba mucho...

**FIN

* * *

**

Se que es muy corto, no me maten, porfiss :)

es que... la (omitir insulto) escuela me tiene con muy poco tiempo... y las (omitir insulto) maestras que citan a mis papas me dejan sin computadora..

asi que escribi todo en contrabando .. _shh!_

Agradezco MUCHO por criticar a todos.

Y...

**CONTINUARA...**

(no se, capaz si, capaz no, dejenme pensarlo .. :) )

Adiós!

Nos vemos...


End file.
